Lillehammer
Thomas Morgenstern 7.12.2018|previous = Kuusamo|next = Engelberg}} Lillehammer - The third and fourth hills in the DSJ Cup 2018/2019. It is located in Norway. It is one of the only five places in the world with both a normal hill and a large hill, the others being Zakopane, Park City, Val di Fiemme, and Bischofshofen. . . . . . . Individual #1 (7.12.2018/HS100) 1. 41 Thomas Morgenstern AUT 99.0 m 97.0 m 267.5 2. 44 Piotr Żyła POL 96.5 m 97.5 m 262.0 3. 49 Niko Kytösaho FIN 98.0 m 96.0 m 260.5 4. 20 Perino Crishetti ITA 96.5 m 96.5 m 257.0 31 Luka Zamernik CRO 94.5 m 97.5 m 257.0 6. 38 Manuel Fettner AUT 98.0 m 93.0 m 256.0 7. 13 Jakub Wolny POL 95.5 m 96.5 m 255.5 8. 11 Thomas Roch Dupland FRA 95.0 m 97.5 m 255.0 9. 9 Dawid Kubacki POL 94.5 m 96.0 m 254.5 22 Lukas Jiricek CZE 96.5 m 95.5 m 254.5 11. 30 Vojtech Stursa CZE 95.0 m 97.0 m 254.0 12. 19 Anze Semenic SLO 94.5 m 96.5 m 252.0 13. 2 Andreas Schuler SUI 96.5 m 94.0 m 251.5 14. 34 Artti Aigro EST 95.5 m 95.0 m 251.0 15. 36 Mico Ahonen FIN 97.0 m 93.5 m 250.0 16. 29 Mackenzie Boyd-Clowes CAN 95.0 m 94.0 m 249.5 17. 15 Roman Sergevich Trofimov RUS 95.0 m 94.5 m 248.5 18. 39 Marius Artinsson NOR 94.5 m 93.5 m 248.0 19. 27 Oleksandr Duishebaiev BLR 94.0 m 95.0 m 247.5 40 Jonathan Learoyd FRA 92.5 m 96.0 m 247.5 21. 4 Richard Freitag GER 94.5 m 92.5 m 246.5 6 Tomas Vancura CZE 94.5 m 94.5 m 246.5 23. 10 Alexey Arlinov RUS 93.5 m 95.5 m 246.0 24. 50 Gabriel Karlen SUI 96.0 m 92.0 m 245.5 25. 7 Philipp Aschenwald AUT 94.0 m 92.5 m 243.0 14 Domen Prevc SLO 93.0 m 93.0 m 243.0 27. 35 Martti Tonisson EST 98.0 m 89.5 m 239.0 28. 25 Cene Prevc SLO 94.5 m 89.5 m 236.5 29. 12 Robert Johansson NOR 95.0 m 89.5 m 230.0 30. 1 Kevin Maltsev EST 94.0 m 85.0 m 227.5 31. 16 Federico Cecon ITA 93.5 m 120.5 33 Casey Larson USA 93.5 m 120.5 33. 37 Davide Bresadola ITA 92.5 m 120.0 47 Daniel-Andre Tande NOR 92.5 m 120.0 35. 23 Marat Zhaparov KAZ 92.0 m 119.0 36. 17 Anders Fannemel NOR 92.0 m 117.5 37. 18 Kevin Bickner USA 90.5 m 116.5 38. 5 Gregor Schlierenzauer AUT 92.5 m 116.0 39. 8 Andreas Wellinger GER 92.0 m 115.5 45 Andreas Leider SUI 91.5 m 115.5 41. 48 Junshiro Kobayashi JPN 90.0 m 113.0 42. 42 Viktor Polasek CZE 88.0 m 109.5 43. 21 Daiki Ito JPN 87.0 m 107.0 44. 26 Jernej Damjan SLO 87.0 m 106.0 45. 24 Sergey Tkachenko KAZ 86.5 m 105.5 46. 32 Viktor Krasov BUL 86.5 m 105.0 47. 28 Daniel Huber AUT 85.5 m 103.5 43 Evgeniy Klimov RUS 85.5 m 103.5 49. 3 Eetu Nousiainen FIN 86.5 m 103.0 50. 46 Vincent Descombes Sevoie FRA 84.0 m 98.5